Justified Insomnia
by pentagonofpeople
Summary: A man wakes up with a pokemon and a headache. What could be worse? How about being told that you are now participating in a free-for-all killfest? WARNING: EXTREMELY VIOLENT!


Justified Insomnia

"Where am I? WHO am I?" these were just two of the many questions I asked myself as I suddenly became conscious. I tried to sit up only to be stopped by a searing headache. Looking around, I see that I'm in a large, grassy field; people in orange jumpsuits are scattered about, accompanied by all sorts of strange creatures. I suppose that's good enough for the "where", but not WHO am I is probably going to be a bit more difficult.

Looking down at my memory devoid self, I find that I am in an orange jumpsuit not unlike that of those around me with a strange contraption with a green light strapped tightly around my waist; White text on my chest spelled out "1006751-STAN". I guess I'm Stan but that doesn't really help much

Continuing my investigation, I find a little monster of my own sleeping next to me. I didn't see anybody else with one that looked like this; mine was a vaguely humanoid shaped creature that was mostly white with bright red zig-zags going across what looked like soft fur. The two large claws sticking out of its front legs looked like they could cause some serious damage.

I was about to wake the beast when a loud voice emanating from an unknown place did it for me.

"Good afternoon, criminals", it began, the voice was rough and seemed to draw out every other word, "Most of you should know why you are here, though memory problems is to be expected in some of you who were a bit less… cooperative in the relocation process, though you will come to understand in time"

There was a brief moment of people mumbling before somebody shouted, "About time! Let's do some killing already!" and leapt over to the nearest person, fists raised. But before he got a chance to throw a single punch, electricity surged all over his body, stopping him in place. The man screamed in agony as the jolts surged through his body, causing him to twitch erratically before flopping to the ground in an unnatural way. The monster that he left behind vanished in a spiky red column of light.

"Not so fast, number 1034227. I didn't say 'go' yet. Thank you for volunteering to be the example, though", the voice laughed softly to itself before continuing, "Now then, would everybody nearby attract their attention to Mr. Impatient? You will notice that the light on his belt is now red, and the box has opened. When you die, the box will produce an item, what is produced changes so that the object is of value to the killer. The person who collects all the objects wins; since nobody killed this person, the object is of no importance and is just a penny, though possession of it is still required to win."

At that point, several people objected, "kill people? For some kind of game? I want no part of it!" somebody shouted

"So you want out? Just say the word and I'll let you quit", the voice replied

The initial rebel and several others said that they quit, and were immediately met with the same death that happened to the one who went too early. The collective stench of burned flesh penetrated my nostrils, making me almost throw up.

"The only way to leave is death, didn't I tell you? I thought I did, it must've slipped my mind. Anyway, anybody else want to quit? No? Good. You have each been given a weapon to assist you in the fight; you have 5 minutes to become accustomed to your weapon. During this time, it is against the rules to kill anybody or collect items; anybody who breaks the rules will have to leave immediately. You time begins now"

I looked down at the now awake animal beside me, and it in turn looked back at me.

"Weapon? Was he referring to you? You sure do look the part with your claws and red eyes", the thing seemed a bit insulted at being called a weapon, but that's what the voice said it was, and I doubt they'd give me something with emotions and feelings and such to use in battle, "But what are you? I don't think I've seen anything like you before, you're certainly not a gun or anything"

The mongoose-like thing crossed it's arms, stamped its foot, and turned it's head as it said "zangoose!"

"A 'zangoose'? Odd name, but then again you're a pretty unusual thing yourself, so what all can you do?"

The "zangoose" answered by saying "Zane, zangoose. Goose za zangoose-zane", while apparently counting things out on its claws.

"Yes, that's very helpful, now I know exactly what you can do", the sarcasm was dripping from my voice, whatever this thing was, it certainly wasn't the best conversationalist in the world

The five minutes were up pretty quickly and the time of killing was upon us. I didn't particularly want to kill anybody, but I would if I had to, so I looked around and found somebody nearby who didn't look so tough.

Walking up to him, he seemed worried at first, but suddenly switched to a cocky expression at my arrival.

"Ha ha ha! So you thing you can challenge me and win!" number 1011010-ROBERT shouted at me in an obviously faked confident voice, "You look so wimpy, I won't even use my charmander!"

When He said that, a little red-orange lizard thing with a flaming tail walked up to him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it seemed worried; but these things are just weapons… aren't they? Nevertheless, Robert whispered something to it so the thing nodded and walked a few yards away to give us room to fight.

"Just because you won't use your weapon doesn't mean I won't use mine! Sick 'em, zangoose!" I commanded, but the white furball just rolled its eyes and stayed there, "Fine! Who needs you! I'll kill him myself!"

I lunged at my opponent with clenched fists, my right hand making direct contact with the bridge of his nose. Blood splashed to the ground as I followed up with a powerful kick to the gut. Man kneeled over, coughing uncontrollably; he gasped for air as more of the red fluid flooded out of his misaligned nostrils. I pushed him to the ground and stomped forcefully on his neck a few times, breaking it and putting him out of his misery.

The red creature ran up to him with watery eyes as the light on his belt changed colors to match that of the lizard. The little thing glared at me before being whisked away by a pillar of crimson light.

I walked over to where the thing apparently known as a charmander was just standing to pick up the small object that popped out of my first kill's belt box. I now held in my hands a golden ring, the inscription on the inside read, "Stan; kingdoms fall and mountains erode, but our love is eternal"

Could- could this be MY ring? Am I married? It has my name and the ring fits my finger perfectly…

Upon seeing me in deep thought at the ring, the zangoose walked up to me, looking hopeful, to which I asked, "I don't suppose that you know anything about this, do you? Because it seems like it could be mine, but I don't remember anything about it"

When the white beast heard me say how clueless I was, the hopeful smile vanished off of its face and was immediately replaced by one of depression as it sighed. Momentarily pondering the existence of emotions in a weapon again, I went back to studying the ring for a bit before zangoose suddenly started freaking out and pointing over my shoulder. I turned around just in time to see a black and white dog-like creature with a big black blade on its head about to sink its teeth into my neck; at the moment zangoose rushed in, impaling the monochromatic beast mid-leap with its two sharp claws.

Knowing the bladed one to no longer be a threat, zangoose sped over to the human that was presumably the owner of the thing that just tried to attack me, and tackled her to the ground. Claws shred through flesh like paper, entrails fly from their bowels, and gore covers razor sharp claws. It took only seconds for the light on the human's belt to change and for a piece of paper to pop out.

The thing that I was rapidly starting to think of less as a weapon briefly looked over the paper before excitedly bringing it over to me, being careful not to rip it.

The paper ended up being a photograph of a man and a creature not unlike the one standing beside me; there was writing on the bottom that read "Stan and Mandy, together a year", huh, crazy. That guy has the same name as me. He looks a lot like me too…

"Holy crap!" I half-yelled, "that man and that beast, that's you and me, isn't it?" The zangoose smiled and nodded at the revelation, " I don't remember anything about us being together before now, but the fact that we were proves that you aren't just a weapon. Speaking of which, I've been treating you like an object this whole time, and I'm sorry. Would you ever forgive me?"

The zangoo- no, Mandy could say nothing in english, but the hug she game me said more than a million words ever could.

Just then, the sky changed color to a deep orange, signaling the setting of the sun and the start of a new announcement, "This marks the end of the first day. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable as fighting is against the rules until morning, as is killing. It's summer, which means the days are getting longer and the nights are getting shorter, so it would be in your best interest to get as much rest as you can now and get as much killing as possible done tomorrow"

Mandy and I didn't sleep much last night; instead we were trying to piece together my broken history. She still can't speak English, but I can catch a few words of her language every now and then. We tried for hours doing different things to help me, but to little avail. I know I'm connected to her somehow, but I can't put my finger on how. Was she a trusted family pet? Did I adopt her? I'm apparently married, so did I… marry her? I don't think so, she is a completely different species after all…

* * *

><p>the following part was inspired by:<br>.com/watch?v=m0qLsKa7a60&feature=channel_video_title

* * *

><p>Anyway, day two has a lot less people, meaning a sneak attack is next to impossible. But now that Mandy is on my side, I shouldn't have any problems. Well, that was my thought process until a guy came up to me and called out, "Hey, you got some blood on you, isn't this killing great?"<p>

The man had liberty spikes and an overly large smile, a grin that was matched by the spiky black thing next to him. It was true that I had quite a few splatters on me, but this guy was practically drenched! A large number of things were strapped to his back using bloody scraps of other people's clothing. The barely legible text on his shirt read 1004666-BOB.

Unsure of what he might do, I cautiously replied with, "Why? How many people have you killed?"

Bob looked around and pointed at various bodies: a woman who was strangled with her own intestines, a man whose severed hand was shoved down his throat, and an androgynous body that was mutilated so badly that it hardly even registered as once belonging to a human. He pointed to those and many others before finally throwing his head back and laughing as he shouted "I've killed a lot of people!" He stopped laughing but kept on smiling as he pointed at me, "And you're next!"

The suddenness of the encounter left little time to strategize, so I just told mandy to go after the human while I took on the monster. And man was it a creepy little abomination, always smiling deviously. Well, it's not gonna get any less unsettling.

I made the first move with a running kick only for the purple one phase right through the ground, reappearing right behind me while sticking out its tongue and taunting me with a call of "Gengar!" I ran at it again, this time lunging and trying to punch it, but I just went through it and fell to the ground. The grinning one stepped over to me and started emitting dark blue waves.

Suddenly, I became filled with an overwhelming desire to sleep. My eyes drooped and I yawned as my body started going limp. I didn't sleep much last night after all, is would be nice to- NO! I have to fight through this! Mandy is counting on me! With great effort, I stood back up, the little demon's smile switched to a toothy frown in shock as I tackled it to the ground, making a solid connection this time as my fists went flying, beating the mini-devil non-stop. If this thing had blood, my hands would have been covered in it as I continued my relentless assault.

After a while, it stopped squirming, apparently having fainted. I turned to help mandy fight the insane guy but some of my adrenaline rush had faded and I couldn't keep awake any longer. My eyes sealed shut after seeing Mandy get tossed to the ground.

I didn't awake until much later, the sun wasn't far from setting again and Mandy was pacing back and forth in front of me, claws at the ready. Her fur was matted in blood, and various cuts and bruises could be seen scattered about her body.

Speaking of bodies, there were three dead ones in addition to Bob's around me; Mandy must've fought hard to protect me while I was out. I sat up to think her, but when she heard the rustle she quickly turned and took her battle stance, ready to fend off the next idiot looking for an easy kill. Once she saw it was just me, though, her expression changed immediately from one of anger and seriousness, to one of joy and relief.

She rushed over and helped me up, saying something that I roughly translated as "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up", making sure the coast was clear, I went to pick up the objects that the bodies had dropped and sorted out the ones related to me. There were four things for me: a thank you note for a donation to something called "The Pokemon Fanclub", a job application with a 'hired' stamp on it for a place called "The Pokemon Daycare Center", a certificate of participation from whatever "Zero" is, and an adoption certificate for a zangoose. I guess I adopted Mandy after all.

What doesn't make sense though is why I'm here. All these things I'm getting all point to me being a really good guy. With this stuff about adoptions and donations, I wouldn't be surprised if I was also a preacher or something; yet here I am in a kill-fest with a bunch of criminals. It just doesn't add up.

My train of thought came to a screeching halt when the booming voice that inhabited this place started again, "And so ends another day. There are only two of you left, so tomorrow will be the last day. If, for whatever reason, one of you are not dead by the end of the day, it ends in a tie and you both get electrocuted; not that that wouldn't be…", the voice trailed off before the sentence was finished, leaving me to wonder what would be coming next.

We spent a good portion of the night working on my memory again. There's still a lot I don't remember, but it helps that now I can generally get the gist of what Mandy's saying; though there seems to be something she's avoiding telling me…

I was going to confront at sunrise, but there wasn't enough time before the other lasp man came up to me.

He had a flat top and a stoic expression; his name, 422734-SETH, was partially covered up by an upside-down smiley face that was painted in blood. The creature he was accompanied by was a large, hunched over, gree bug with blades for arms.

"Well, Exodus, we made it to the last person; I'm not sure if I should be glad or mortified", Seth said to his accomplice, who said nothing in return, "Hey Stan, back when I was a trainer, people settled things by battling their pokemon; how about we have a pokemon battle, the one who loses lays down his life."

"I don't know…" I hesitantly replied, turning to Mandy, "I guess you're a 'pokemon', so you would be the one doing the fighting, would you be okay with that? It's seeming like I wouldn't be able to help you, but that guy wouldn't be able to do anything either"

She thought it over for a moment before nodding and stepping forward.

"Very well, then", Seth said, sitting down, "Begin"

As soon as he finished the last word, the one apparently called "Exodus" rushed in with raised blades; a green blur was all that was visible as Mandy brought up her claws to parry the attack.

A loud crack reverberated throughout the area as both combatants were forced back a few feet. The mantis didn't expect the quick guard and was knocked off balance as a result, leaving him open. Mandy took this opportunity for counter-strike and ran towards the bladed one with a raised arm. The claws at the end of her paw began glowing a deep purple as she ran, resulting in a devastating slash across Exodus' eyes, leaving the pokemon blind

Mandy and I thought we had this won, but if anything it made the enemy more precise in its movements as was obvious in what happened next: Mandy stepped behind the blind one, hoping for a quick finish, only to be stopped by a razor sharp limb digging into her left shoulder, completely severing the corresponding arm. Mandy leapt back as she clutched her remaining paw over the wound.

Rather than relying on its no longer existent eyes, the bug now used its vastly superior hearing to pinpoint Mandy's exact location. Speaking of Mandy, blood spewed quickly from her stub, painting her last two claws a deep red and soaking the ground beneath her. She would die of blood loss if this wasn't finished quickly, but all I could do was watch.

The fighters face each other and took their stances. Mandy's single arm was raised behind her as she bent down low, ready to charge while exodus knelt down and crossed its arms.

They stalled like that for a moment when, in a flash, they sped past each other, attacks done. The both stood still for a minute afterwards until Mandy's head slid off and Exodus resumed his normal stance.

"NO!" I cried out as I rushed towards Mandy's mangled corpse. Tears fell from my eyes and mixed with the blood of my companion; Seth and exodus walked up to me, ready to finish the job.

"It's a shame", he said, shaking his head, "I can see you really cared for your pokemon, something that's sadly rare these days, but a deal's a deal."

He motioned for his pokemon to kill me, but as he did, he suddenly screamed and started to spasm violently. He didn't die though, instead ending up on all fours and gasping. My mental plea for an explanation was answered by the disembodied voice I've become familiar with, "Oops, I accidently miscalculated the voltage of your punishment and you didn't quite die, I'm terribly sorry, let me fix that for you", it said, obviously enjoying the "accidental" torture.

"What did I do wrong?" Seth shouted towards the heavens in frustration

"You destroyed somebody else's weapon, that's against the rules. I must've forgotten to mention that", whatever Seth was about to say next was garbled by another wave of lightning that finished the deed, causing the last item to come out of his belt box. With everybody dead, I hardly cared anymore, but I need all the items to finish this; so I walked over to pick up… my criminal record? I skimmed it over and everything started coming back it me:

Name: Smith, Stan

Age: 27

Sex:Male

Charges: 3 counts of pokefelia, 2 counts of justified homicide (self-defense)

Details: at age 17, Stan Smith got a job at a local pokemon daycare facility and was fired from said facility 2 years later after being caught fornicating with a bayleef; though not before adopting a zangoose (named Mandy) from the very same place. When Stan was 20, he married the zangoose and joined the known pokefeliac organization: The Pokemon Fanclub. Over the next 2 years, Stan was harassed for his pokefelia and was viciously assaulted on two occasions (resulting in the attacker's death) before running away and becoming a fugitive. At age 25, he was found and put into the Criminal Survival Testing Initiative, which (at the time of this writing) he is still enrolled in.

I didn't do anything wrong. I was put through this for being in love. The society couldn't see what we had and penalized us for it. The announcer could be heard laughing softly before saying, "Congratulations, winner; you got all the objects, would you like to leave now?"

I had nothing to leave to anymore, but still that nothing was better than here. My "yes" was barely more than a whisper, but the announcer heard it. Jolts of electricity coursed through my body and filled me with intense pain as I felt my life coming to an end. The announcer laughed his hardest as he said, "The only way to leave is to die, remember?"

Stan's life ends there, but his legacy lives on. The Criminal Survival Testing Initiative was a pay-per-view program made by the government in an attempt to simultaneously make money and clear out prisons. Stan was seen as a martyr for the pokefelia community, and incited a revolution that ended in the legalization of pokefelia. For years to come, Stan would be grouped with great people like Martin Luther King as somebody who died while fighting for what's right.

* * *

><p>Finally finished! Yay! This was the first request I've ever gotten, and was for a guy on vp/ who goes by the name of Stan (MC is named after the requester, lol. He chose Mandy's name too). This is one of the most, if not THE most violent stories I've ever written; I had way too much fun writing this.

Fun Facts:  
>the psychopath is named after the ironically named SLC Punk character: Heroin Bob<br>1006751 is my school ID number  
>Zero and the bayleef at the daycare center are both references to one of megadeth425's stories<br>the original ending had another reference, but was removed due to butthurt  
>Seth's ID number is made of my favorite numbers(27, 42, and 34)<br>This made story made me realize how much I suck at writing anything vaguely resembling romance (I think I did a good enough job on this, but I really struggled with it)


End file.
